Tas vs Sack
by Tas Cheesepie
Summary: A new and deadly force called Team Sack proceeds to invade Toontown after months without Cogs. After being struck by fear, a majority of Toontown's population sided with Team Sack to take over. It's up to Tas to stop them before their plan succeeds.
1. Chapter 1

1

Cupcakes and sacks

"I hope nothing bad happens today!" I muttered to myself. I was walking down the good ol' road of Daisy's Garden. If it weren't for the beauty of all the flowers and the buildings, I probably would be sitting on my couch made out of wheat playing video games. I've been doing that for way, _way_ too long.

Anyways, nothing completely absurd happened yet, but I'm not letting my guard down. If a random portal opens up, I'm running. If Cogs takes over again, I'm running. If an arrow comes out of nowhere, I'm still going to run.

The rest of my walk didn't contain anything out of the ordinary. The nice scent of grass and the soft dirt pretty much made my day. As I headed home, I noticed something a little; I guess you can say, _off_ about my house. It feels like it moved a couple inches to my right. Is my OCD acting up? Oh well, I guess I can go inside.

I stepped into my house. A couple of things fell, but that's just about it. Maybe it's because of the movement of my house? I shrugged and walked to my couch where my laptop is at. I sat down and opened the computer up. I typed in my password and got on to Toonbook.

Toonbook, in a nutshell, is a social network. That's the best way to describe it.

"Like this post if you hate Cogs."

"I finally got the cupcake!"

"What's two plus two?"

I never said the community was great.

I scrolled down through a number of pointless posts. When I was ready to fall asleep, something caught my eye.

Team sack is back

There was this unsettling feeling in my stomach. Team Sack…Team Sack… oh! Team Sack!

Team Sack was/is an organization full of criminal Toons who are called Moons because, as what Flippy says, they're butts. Basically, they're outlaws of Toontown.

I wasn't living at the time Team Sack became famous, but Mike's mom (who is currently on another planet) told us about Team Sack and their oncoming return. She wasn't a supporter, but she was worried. I mean, who wouldn't be worried about their return?

Speaking of, Team Sack fell right after I was born. It was strange. From what I heard, they fell because of Corrupt Flippy corrupted the leader. They didn't want to be led by someone too cruel, so they agreed to break up.

_Speaking of_, Corrupt Flippy was a fake clone of Flippy who was locked inside of a closet during his absence. He was making Toontown worse by cutting off our main way of getting jellybeans, our currency, and threw us off into a depression while he had all the beans he could get.

Oh dear, this explanation is getting lengthy. I'll tell you guys the rest of Toontown's history at the end of the book.

_Well, it can't be confirmed. It's not on the news or anything._ I swear, the chain of events is extremely clichéd;

I turned on my TV and tuned to the news.

They report that Team Sack really is back.

I hear explosions.

I hear screaming.

Gosh darn it.

I ran out of my house and went to Toontown Central, Times Square of Toontown.

Some Toons are already there, and I hear a lot of murmuring. I guess they heard about the return, too.

I looked up into the sky. The sun is going down. The sky looks blood red right about now. There's a light breeze blowing against me, making me feel as if it's a warning. Ah, a perfect day for another Gloom Apocalypse.

"Hee hee hee." There was this high pitched, unnatural voice that appeared in the air. Oh no. "Ha ha…" The air was completely still. Everyone was standing still as if time stopped.

"…hng!" Because of an impulse inside me felt too great, I turned around and found myself blocking a swing of a stick. The unknown Toon quickly ran off. Whoa, he's pretty fast.

Thonk! I felt a jellybean hit my head. I looked up and saw a blur at the corner of my left eye, and something hit my legs. I fell onto my back and quickly reacted to another swing. This time, I was able to see the attacker. He was a blue mouse with a sinister, black, tiki-like grinning mask on. In this second of confusion, the masked mouse hit me with his stick from behind. Luckily I didn't get a concussion from that. I kicked the air forcefully, allowing me to gain some air and accidentally stepped on the second swing of the stick. I grabbed the stick and pulled it towards me with my foot in the air. I successfully kicked the mouse in the face.

I reached and grabbed the masked mouse by the top of its mask.

"Who are you?" I asked. Maybe if I pull off the mask…

But nope. Instead, I felt a blow to my back, making me fly forward and lose the grip of the mouse. After landing, I looked back and saw a masked green dog with the same design as the mouse's mask. This can't be- can it?

"You must be… Team Sack." I muttered.

"You've got that right!" Said the mouse. His or her voice… it's just not natural. It's soothing to my ears, put there's a tone to it that spooks me out. It's high pitched and low pitched at the same time. "We are Team Sack and we're going to hack you to hell!"

The sky was becoming a darker shade of red. More masked figures began to appear behind the mouse and dog. There were cats, ducks, monkeys, and all the other species. I bit my lip.

_Can I take all of them on?_ I asked myself. These maniacs have no heart.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Familiarity is Familiarity

"Hee hee hee!" The entire group laughed. They each had their own kind of weapon of attack: Claws, sticks, swords, jellybean guns, bow and beans, bean grenades, and last but not least, jellybeans.

Who knew jellybeans could be used as a weapon?

I prepared for a bash on these suckers. Just a quick sprint and they'll all be down. Just as I was about to run, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a building.

I swung into the counter of the pet shop and saw a hooded figure in front of me.

"Tas, you are not strong enough to face Team Sack's minions." The Toon told me. From what I can tell, the Toon is a girl. Her voice had the wise tone to it.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty strong if you haven't seen me in action." I replied.

"No. You need more than your athletic abilities." She said.

"What? Why?"

"You may not know this, but Team Sack is more than your average wannabe bandits." The Toon explained. She sat down in front of me.

"Mind if you tell me more about Team Sack?" I asked.

"Mmm." She replied. "But we have to go somewhere safer. Team Sack's minions can bust in at any moment now." She said. She grabbed my arm and ran into the wall behind the counter.

"You know, there's no doo-" I was quickly proven wrong. The Toon pushed through what was supposed to be the wall and a doorway opened up. It closed behind me and we found ourselves in a dark room.

Tap tap tap tap. Click. A fire appeared on the candle in the hands of the Toon.

"Now that we have light, I shall begin." The Toon said.

"Wait a minute." I stopped her. "May I know your name?" She hesitated.

"I… my name…" I couldn't really see her eyes, but I bet she can't remember. "My name is… is it really necessary?"

"O-of course it is! What else would I call you?" I refuted.

"I can't remember…" She muttered.

"You could always make up one. Just as long as I have something to call you by, we'll be fine."

"Hmm. You can call me…" She made eye contact with me, I think. "Sabrina."

Instantaneously, my mind darted back to a friend.

Her name, my friend's name is Sabrina. She's a pink mouse with an innocent personality. She likes to read and explore the wilderness. I'm not sure if she likes me, though.

"Tas." The hooded Sabrina called. "Listen."

"Okay, I'm ready." I replied.

"Aherm,

"Team Sack was first founded by two optimistic sources; Tas and-"

"Wait a minute. Me?"

"No, it was your ancestor: Tas the Bunny." I still don't get how I became a mouse. "Anyways, he and his friend Super McFurhair decided to create a group to keep Toontown happy. However, (_Here comes the interesting part_. I thought.) McFurhair became corrupted with all the power he has been getting. Not only did Team Sack become an optimistic group, but also a greedy group."

"Tas decided to seal the most powerful members, including McFurhair, and locked them away for eternity; or at least, what was supposed to be for eternity. Someone snatched the seal and broke it.

"I'm sorry the information is vague, but that's all I can provide you with." Sabrina ended.

"So why can't I fight them?" I asked.

"Their overwhelming optimism makes them strong. They're too happy right now to be defeated. You need to make them depressed in order to properly fight them. That, and you're going to need more training in case they suddenly regain happiness." Sabrina explained.

"So the more laff they have, the stronger they are. Okay, I think I got it. Where do I go to train now?" I asked.

"Stay here, I'll check if the coast is clear." Sabrina told me. She went through the hidden doorway and quickly came back. "Come on, let's go." I followed her into and out of the pet shop.

My eyes; it's as if they're lying to me. Toon Hall is being burned down along with the rest of Toontown Central. There were no other Team Sack members in sight, fortunately. I carefully followed Sabrina, avoiding small fires that may burn me. I could feel my heart throb.

I ducked my way through Toontown Central to Minnie's Melodyland, then to Donald's Dreamland. After a few streets, I finally ended up at the old Cashbot Headquarters.

"Be careful," Sabrina warned me, "some of the tiles are loose and you might fall." I nodded. There were a few tiles that were a lighter shade than the other tiles. They're probably fake tiles. With care, I treaded through the dangerous floor of Cashbot HQ. The stairs were still in the condition it was in before. We headed towards the lobby to the CFO's lair. What used to be a solid gold door is now just a doorway.

I walked into the lobby. I closed my eyes to prepare for the nostalgia. I opened them and saw a dull room. What used to be a reflection of myself is now just a reflection of the light; I sighed. I took a step forward.

_Crack._

"WHOA!" I yelled. I found myself falling- falling to my death. There were spikes below me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my abrupt end.

"Tas, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask. It was Sabrina. I opened my eyes and found myself still at the entrance of the lobby. Whoa, was that my imagination? I was completely surprised of my vividness of it.

I took a deep breath and tapped the next tile with the tip of my shoe. It didn't collapse. I sighed in relief and stepped forward. I followed Sabrina's every move, believing if I step on the wrong tile, I can fall to my death as I did in my mind.

We finally got to the elevator. It was covered in vines, but it was still functioning. I stepped in with Sabrina and the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Exercising is Hard

Ding! The elevator door opened up and instead of the usual gray, metal room…

No, it wasn't dusty or dull. Instead it was full of life. There were a couple tents set up on each side of the room where my friends and I once fought. I smiled at the scenery. The walls were painted orange and the tents were made out of straw. Not the item, but the plant. The Toons were wearing sombreros and drinking coconut water. I heard orange and another color usually makes people hungrier. Right now, I'm thirstier than someone running 5 miles straight looking at these Toons. We walked to the old safe room where I once threw goons at the giant fella.

We finally stopped to an old monkey. He had a long, white beard and wrinkles on his snout and head.

"Hello Master." Sabrina bowed to him.

"Hi Sabrina. Is it true? Did Team Sack really come back?" The Toon asked. Maybe if he got off his fat-

"Yes, Team Sack _has_ come back." Sabrina answered.

"Did you find the brown mouse?"

"Yes, he is right behind me." I leaned to the right and waved to the monkey.

"Hi, my name is Tas." I introduced myself.

"Hello young Toon, savior of Toontown, bearer of the Golden Hoop (I'll explain that later), the, uh, you haven't really accomplished many things, have you?" The monkey said. "My name is Samuel."

"Hi Samuel." Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, Samuel. I heard that if you repeat something 6 or more times, you'll have a better chance at remembering it.

"Does he begin his training now?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, he does. Follow me, mouse." The monkey got up and walked into his hut.

"Again, my name is Tas." I said as I walked in.

The interior is pretty cool. It looks super small on the outside, but it's nice and large in the inside. There were couches, a TV, a computer, a samurai sword, and a corpse of a Toon! If I say something about it, I'll probably be the next guy up there.

The monkey lead me through another doorway. On the other side, there was a large, metal room with Cog dummies. They look old and beaten up.

"I will be teaching you techniques to defeat Team Trap as they are a powerful group. They possess more powers than anyone can imagine."

"Even greater than the power of the Golden Hoop?" I asked.

"To them, the Golden Hoop is nothing. You have to become even stronger if you want to seal them again."

I guess I should explain what the Golden Hoop is right now.

The Golden Hoop is basically the 7 Chaos Emeralds of Toontown combined into one object. Along with the Golden Hoop is the Shadow Hoop, the corrupted version of the Hoop. The Golden Hoop decides who's worthy of bearing its power and only one person can harness its ultimate power at once. I can share my powers like I did with Mike and Flappy, my friends, but they can't keep them. Along with the Golden Hoop is the Book, basically an up-to-date guide to life. There are a crap-ton of pages missing from the Book, but it reappears if I need it.

Okay, now that explanation is done, let's get back to the story.

"What can I do to become stronger?" I asked.

"You need the Four Wonders of either Chaos or Harmony." Samuel answered. "Whichever you get, your powers will be different."

"How so?"

"If you retrieve the Four Wonders of Chaos, you will be the most powerful Toon alive, but also the most corrupted. They are easy to get. If you get the Four Wonders of Harmony, however, you will become a little stronger, but possess a great amount of speed, agility, and knowledge. They are extremely hard to get, but their rewards are great."

"How come no one else attempted to get either Wonders?" I asked.

"Team Trap has retrieved three of the Four Wonders of Chaos. You must get the Four Wonders of Harmony before they get the last one. And no, you cannot take the last Wonder of Chaos, else you too would become corrupt."

"I see." I replied. "Okay, gramps, what do we do now?" He swung his stick down into my head.

"First off, don't call me gramps. Next, we're going to test your strength."

A large pole protruded from the ground with a bell on the top. It extended up to forty feet. At the bottom, there was a round plate attached to the pole.

"Give it your best shot." Samuel told me. I walked up to the plate and took a deep breath.

I pulled my fist back with my left leg in the air. In one quick motion, I threw my fist at the plate. It was fast enough that fire came out of my hand along with a small sonic boom. A small bar flew up and back down. It went up three feet out of the forty.

"Wow, such weakness. Much bad. Bad. Terrible." Samuel shook his head. It felt like I failed an exam, which I just did. "You have a long way to go." I sighed in despair.

"If I want Toontown back, I'll just have to become stronger." I told myself.

"Let's get started with training, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Standing My Ground

"First, you've got to build up your muscle. Look how skinny and fragile you are." Samuel said. My arms and legs _are_ skinny, but isn't that a good thing? "You have to become more buffed. Now give me one hundred push-ups!"

"Wait- wait a minute. Isn't that a little too man-"

"Do it now or I'll hit you!" Samuel yelled.

"Fine, fine." I got down on all fours and began to do push-ups.

"No slacking you rat!" He just did not-

"I'M NOT A RAT!" I yelled. He hit me with his stick.

"Do your work!" Samuel is starting to tick me off, but I resumed doing my push-ups.

After that, he gave me a five-minute break. He told me that he was going to test my reflexes.

"I want you to jump over that brick over there." Samuel commanded.

"Uh, isn't that a little too-"

"Go already you dumb head!" I shrugged and sprinted towards the brick. I jumped, but the floor beneath me retracted and below me was a deep pit.

Instinctively, I grabbed the brick, and apparently it was glued into the ground. I heaved myself over and a wrecking ball swung towards me. I ducked and the ball missed me. I looked up and saw a sign labeled "Meet here." The wrecking ball swung back and I used the momentum to my advantage. I jumped and grabbed onto the chain of the wrecking ball. When it was at its peak, I let go and ricocheted off the ball. I grabbed the sign and fell next to Samuel.

"Ugh, you're slower than a snail!" Samuel insulted me.

"Hey, I managed to get back here without dying." I countered.

"Yes, but you must be faster! Go run 5 miles in 5 minutes!" Samuel demanded.

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME, RUN, FOOL!" I began to run the perimeter of the room.

I collapsed on the floor, out of breath from all that running.

"You ran 5 miles in 5 minutes and 10 seconds! You're too slow!" Samuel screamed at me. After a few minutes of verbal abuse, I got up and brushed off the dust off of my clothes.

"You know what? I'm starting- *huff* to get tired of all of this- *pant* crap." I panted. "I think I'm gonna go back to- *cough* Toontown Central and fight Team Sack."

"No, that's bad. You'll die out there." Samuel warned me.

"Hey, did your speech pattern change?" I noticed.

"That does not matter!" Samuel shouted. He sounds an awful lot like that Toon with the squinted eyes. I think he's from, uh, _The Karate Toon_? Yeah, the guy who trains the younger one.

This is no time for movies.

"Anyways, if I'm going to die out there, then I'll die with pride, knowing that I tried to save Toontown." I told him.

"Why die trying when you can live succeeding?" Samuel said.

It was if I was physically punched. I couldn't counter him, as what he said what true.

"If you keep practicing, then you'll become stronger. Strength is _key_ to defeating Team Sack. If you don't have strength, then you don't have the ability." My ears shaded my eyes as I looked down. How could something so obvious go over me?

I guess because of the current state Toontown is in, I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could to redeem and prove myself worthy of being called a hero.

"Don't let yourself down, you dumb-head," Samuel told me, "you are dumb, and I'm pretty sure we both know that, but you can become more brighter!" Talk about grammar.

I sighed. "I know I can become wise and ancient as you are ("Hey!"). I guess I'll go back to training." I usually don't give in that quickly.

"Good. Now, go run ten laps in ten minutes and five seconds." Samuel commanded.

"Ehh…" I sighed as I turned around and ran around the metal room. This is going to hurt.

HELP. ME. PLEASE. I am about to die twice. My face must be as red as a tomato. I have ran nine and three-quarters of a mile. It's been eight minutes. At this rate, I'm going to finish under the allotted time limit.

Throb. Throb. Ugh, my head is starting to- uh oh. Mike warned me about this a few years ago when I did Cross-Country.

_If you start to get a headache, stop running. You're going to throw up or possibly pass out if you don't._

If I stop, though, it's going to hurt even more. Maybe if I-

Well, I passed out. I got ten miles in, but I passed out. I slowly woke up in a white room. The bed sheets and comforter were white, and the walls were a very light blue color. The tiles were also white. This room is pretty bright. I still have a bad feeling in my stomach.

Hey, what's on my shir- oh? I have acid on my shirt. Stomach acid. I better get myself cleaned up. I headed towards, well, somewhere. I'm pretty sure I'm going outside…

Ah, here we go. Something about the environment refreshed me. Not only is my twisted stomach problem gone, but there's no more vomit on me. Hooray!

"I see training here isn't really suitable for you. You fell like an idiot." Samuel told me. Whoa, where did he come from?

"A sealed room with no air conditioning; of course." I replied.

"You must adapt to these kind of environments. Team Sack's leader lives in a strange world."

"How do you know all about this, anyways?" I asked him.

"…" He was speechless. "I… I have been part of Team Sack in the past."

Something hit me hard against my head, like a rock.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am ashamed to have been. But that doesn't matter now. I want you to defeat Team Sack." Samuel reassured me. I hesitated.

"I guess I can trust you…" I said quietly.

"Thank you. Now, go back and run one mile in thirty seconds." Samuel pushed me back into the training room.

"Ugh…"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Everything is Black

It's been a day yet I already feel much stronger than before. This morning I woke up and I could jump out of bed. I usually hit the snooze button 5 times a day, but now it's collecting dust!

If you're wondering where I slept, it was at the old jellybean house somewhere in Cashbot Headquarters. Since the jellybeans were old, I didn't bother eating them. Instead I picked a "few" jellybeans to buy stuff with. Ah, consumable currency is always a good thing.

I'm just kidding, if you didn't notice.

The rest of Toontown, however, isn't looking so good.

I can't see the sun due to the red clouds blocking it, and there is a lot of ash in the air. Talk about global warming.

I wanted to go to Toontown Central, but looking at the atmosphere all the way from Donald's Dreamland, yeah, I don't think a full body suit of dry ice is going to be cold enough to keep me cooled down. Hey wait a minute, speaking of ice, maybe I should go to The Brrrgh? Maybe I can find something there that might be useful.

My ears twitched from a faint sound becoming louder. I turned around and saw Samuel walking to me.

"Hiya there, anything that you need?" I shouted.

"No, but I need you to run an errand for me." Samuel replied. He was now standing in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you were deciding to go to The Brrrgh, then that would be well." He answered.

"In The Brrrgh, there's a Wonder of Harmony. It's surrounded by guardians who sound like they haven't had a single good day in their life, which is probably true because they stood in one spot for thousands of years. Team Sack is trying their hand in getting it away from them so you won't progress. Getting there first is key in winning this battle." Samuel explained.

"Okay, then. Where in The Brrrgh do we go in order to find the first Wonder?" I replied.

"In Lawbot Headquarters. There's a sewer hole inside there somewhere. If you can get into it, then you'll get to the Wonder in no time." Samuel answered.

"Okay, I'm off to Lawbot Headquarters!" I said as I ran off into the playground.

Thank goodness I didn't go directly to The Brrrgh first, else I would be frozen completely. The weather is even colder than a body suit of dry ice, and that's pretty cold and dry. I "borrowed" some scarves and a full body suit and headed to The Brrrgh, then after a few flying flocks of flipping penguins I finally arrived to Lawbot Headquarters.

I'm quite surprised of the condition it's in. No, it's not as broken as Cashbot Headquarters, but it looks like it's been well taken care of. Just to tell you, the glass floor is actually a copy of the HQ upside down. I thought that would be a pretty neat fact to share.

It's been a while since I last been here. Where's the manhole? Hmm…

_S-T-A-T-U-E_

"That's it!" I shouted after my epiphany. At the other side of the playground, there's a giant statue of the old Chief Justice. You can scratch the "justice" part out since his trials were kind of unfair, even when we won.

I dashed to the statue and scouted near it for the manhole. The manhole kind of blends in with the floor, so it's kind of hard to find it. After hours (minutes; it felt like an hour) of searching, I managed to find it without going to the bathroom. I lifted the lid and slid under it. BOOM!

I fell down and landed in the water of the sewers. Dang it, one second in and I'm already dirty. I stepped out of the water and took a look arou- never mind.

The sewers are pitch-black. I can't see a thing! Hey wait a minute; I learned a spell that allows me to glow in the dark. I closed my eyes, then I quickly opened them with my eyes completely white and my fur and clothes completely gold. A small wave of light flew from me and quickly faded. My fur and clothes almost went back to normal, but it emitted a golden glow. I can see everything within thirty feet from me.

The sewers where covered in green moss, a lot of vines, cyan water, and it was made of metal strips and visible screws.

I hesitated. "Huh?" There was a map lying next to the ladder. I picked it up and saw a skull, a music note, and a bunch of white lines with a "you are here" arrow at the bottom.

_Okay, so I have to move forward, then take a left turn to get to the first Wonder of Harmony, or the last Wonder of Chaos._ I thought.

Let me give you a word of advice. Never, under any circumstances, EVER, fall into the water. It tastes so bad that I'd rather eat the old jellybeans I found than the water in here. Well, I got to the part where I have to decide whether or not I should get the Wonder of Harmony or Chaos. Pfft, that's easy, I'll go on ov-

I heard something in my head.

_Tas…_

My heart was beginning to pound. Who is that?

_Come join me..._

"What? No way!" I told the voice in my head.

_Come join me and you will have all the power you ever wanted._

Pfft, I'd rather be wise about this. I'm just gonna-

_Join me or I will kill you._

I was silent. "Meh." I went to the path to the Wonder of Harmony. That was strange; that never happened to me before.

As I got nearer to the Wonder, my head began to clear up and the taste of the water began to fade away. Thank goodness. The sewers began to turn blue as I progressed down. The blue was enough to allow me to see. I stood still and reversed the spell. The light that went out of me entered me again, and my eyes flashed white. I continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I Give Him A Mouse Sandwich

"Halt!" A cold breeze went through my head. I stopped walking. There were footsteps behind me. "Turn around and don't move."

"How am I supposed to turn around and not move at the same time?"

"Just turn around!" I did as I was told and I was face-to-face with a…

No, not even face-to-face. I looked down and saw a tiny bunny at my shoes. I guess its sole-to-face instead.

"Oh hi there, cute little bunny." It looked up at me with innocent eyes. Wait, that can't be right.

Poof! In front of me a ferocious purple dog appeared. He had an iron helmet, a chainmail chest plate, leather leggings, and iron boots. He was carrying a lead spear in his right hand. The bunny at my feet hopped back to the dog and appeared on his shoulder.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked. That didn't come out as politely as I would've liked it.

"Speak louder!" The dog yelled.

"Cheese, you've gone half-deaf or something?" I shouted.

Wrong thing to say.

The dog jabbed at me with his spear, but I quickly grabbed the stick and pulled it towards me. The spear slipped his hand and I fell back onto the ground. I looked up and saw the dog with his spear in his hand. Hey, I just got that a se-

Whoa, it teleported out of my hand!

"Guardians of all the Wonders will be able to retrieve a weapon when they need it. Sadly that fact will no longer be any use for you." I could feel a swing coming. My vision began to have a blue aura around it. Time slowed down for me. The guard very slowly (in my eyes) lifted his spear up, then went to press it down on me when I quickly whacked it out of the way strong enough for me to disarm him. I rolled on my back backwards and kicked up between his legs. Not only did I launch him into the air, but he got his spheres crushed. I rolled onto my belly and pushed myself up onto my feet.

**Battle Engaged!**

"Come on, down already?" I taunted. The guardian didn't look pained, but instead he was smirking. His spear appeared in his hand.

"Of course not. I'm ready to finish you off." He laughed.

Round 1

I started off by dashing towards him. He swung his spear which I managed to dodge, but he kept his momentum going and nearly impaled me. I rolled mid-air and hit the ground. I hopped up back onto my feet.

He threw his spear at me, which I dodged, but it ricocheted off the wall and nearly got my head. The guardian caught the spear.

I quickly scanned the room. _Okay, if I do this, then I'll be able to get to him and land a hit._ I ran to the wall and quickly sprinted on the ceiling then back onto the ground. I did this many times, keeping the guardian distracted. I suddenly jumped off the ceiling and landed a punch on his head. Before I bounced off, I grabbed his helmet and put it on my head. I performed a flip and turned around. The guardian was furious, but he kept his anger inside.

The guardian threw his spear at me again, but this time it caught onto the side of my shirt and I was pulled back. The spear disappeared and reappeared in the guardian's hand. He threw it one more time at me as I was falling back. At the perfect moment, I kicked up, deflecting the spear. It bounced back to the guardian and hit him in the center of his chest. His spear didn't pierce the armor, but he was knocked off his feet.

The guardian got up. "I'm not done with you."

"Hah, bring it!" I replied recklessly.

Round 2

The guardian had enough from attacking from a distance. We both ran towards each other. He swung his spear at me, but I dodged to the left and went for an uppercut. The guardian blocked my uppercut and punched me in the chest. I fell back about ten feet, but I quickly hopped back up.

I dashed towards the guardian again. He went to jab his spear directly in front of him but I faked him out and went behind him. I quickly hopped off the wall and caught his head in between my legs. It brought him down and I hopped in front of me.

The guardian quickly grabbed my leg and I was caught off guard. He pulled me towards him, but I jumped with my free leg and sat on his face.

"Give up?" I asked.

"Mmmfmmmfffm!" The guardian muffled. I pushed myself into the air and landed on my feet in front of the fallen guardian. I love that he's the butt-end of my jokes.

"Good job, mouse, (_About time someone got it right on the first try)_ you have proven your strength. You haven't attempted to kill me, so you must not be Team Sack."

"Yikes, _kill_?" I asked in shock. That's low!

"Yes, Team Sack is known to be brutal at the point to commit murder. I now see potential in you, and I want you to take these." The guardian threw a belt with four different shaped holes and a purple crystal musical whole note. I buckled the belt around my waist and put the note in one of the holes. The belt glowed and beam of light protruded from the crystal. This must be a Wonder of Harmony.

"Thank you." I thanked the guardian.

"Keep it safe, as I fear Team Sack may attempt to steal it. Good luck." A ray of blue light surrounded me and teleported me back to the hospital tent back in Cashbot HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

7

What's This Sharp Thing?

Hmm, how do I explain this to you? Oh yeah! I woke up and was nearly beheaded! By who? Who cares?

Oh, right. Samuel was lugging this heavy-looking stone sword around and he went to wave. Turns out he was holding it with his waving hand and the sword swung out of his hand and towards my head, which I just barely dodged.

"Sorry about that, mouse, ("Tas." I corrected.) I was trying to get that sword to the monument over there to unlock the wide range of swords. Your next part of training begins soon." Samuel told me after getting the sword back.

I helped him carry the sword to the small stone monument that I never seen before. It was a statue of a rabbit. Tas Sr., to be exact. You know, that rabbit that help found Team Sack and later sealed them away? Yeah, that Tas. The monument of him had him posing with an empty fist diagonal from him and a hand on his side. It was life-sized, too, so it wasn't hard for me to put the sword in his empty hand.

After putting it in his hand, nothing happened. At least, at first. Unexpectedly, a trap door appeared below Samuel and I, and we both begin to fall.

SHIIIING! Samuel unsheathed a sword from its scabbard. It was long and pointy. Longer than me, actually.

"Here, try swinging this around." Samuel commanded me. I took the sword he handed me and swished it around. The sword's weight took me off my feet when I swung it up and I nearly impaled myself with it. Luckily, I landed an inch to the right of it. I got up onto my feet and wiped off the dust on the back of my clothes.

"I think another one would do more good." I suggested. Samuel threw me another sword, which I almost caught badly, (I grabbed the hilt.) and I inspected it. This one was _way_ shorter than the previous sword, and it felt good in my hand. I tried swinging it around, but the metal portion of the sword parted from the hilt and crashed into a rack of other swords.

This one is broken.

Samuel handed me another sword. This one is a bit longer than the previous sword, probably the length of my arm. I swung it around, and I found that it was perfectly weighted in my hand. Samuel cracked a smile. No, really, he made a smiley face on the stone ground with the tip of a sword.

After finding out that my belt had a sword holder on it, I sheathed my sword into it and climbed up the ladder to the surface. We went back up to the town square and took off the stone- wait. Where did the sword go?

"Where the heck did the sword go?!" Samuel yelled. There were a few moments of panic. "Oh, there it is." The sword must have fallen off the hand. It was right next to the monument on the ground. I picked up the sword, put it back in the hand, and then pressed the button on the fist. The sword flew out of the fist and the trapdoor closed. I caught the sword and handed it to Samuel.

After Samuel was done putting the sword back at where it was before, he met me at the doorway to the training grounds. He pressed a button to the left of the door and there was a large earthquake-like motion in the ground. The citizens of this village didn't seem to notice. There was a loud "ding" sound, and the door opened.

The interior didn't look too different, but there were more Cog dummies, which a few were holding swords.

"Welcome to Stage 2." Samuel greeted me. I unsheathed my sword.

"What's my main goal?" I asked.

"I want you to take down all these Cog dummies in 10 minutes without getting hit." Samuel answered. I jumped up and saw hundreds- no, _thousands_ of Cog dummies. I was astonished by this. "But first, I have to teach you to how to fight with a sword."

"What, don't you just swing it around and hope it hits?"

"No, it's much more than that. Here, let's practice my favorite first: Parrying." Samuel unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. "When you're going against one person, parrying is crucial to not get hit. The moment I swing, I want you to block it." Right after he said that, he swung his sword. Thinking that he doesn't have much strength, which was foolish of me, I simply put my sword in front of his. Instead of my expected output, which was a successful block, my sword flew out of my hand. I tripped over myself and Samuel pointed his sword at my muzzle.

"Idiot." He muttered. "Get back up and do it for real." I guess I underestimated Samuel.

"Again, I want you to block my swing. Disarm me if you know how."

I had my feet spread out to keep balance. I could hear a ticking sound. I looked dead into Samuel's eyes, and vice versa.

Suddenly, I found myself in a different position and an unarmed Samuel.

"Much, much more better. Let's try one more time." Samuel said. He didn't wait for me to get ready; he began to swing his sword down from over my head. I quickly swiped the hand with the sword over my head and pushed up against the force. Samuel fell back and his sword went flying into a wall. "Good job, good job. Have you practiced before?"

"Yeah, except I used Excalibur-"

"Oh, yes, you have went back in time, I presume?"

"And in another place. I'm surprised people weren't surprised that I was one of the only anthropomorphic animal in that world. Wait, maybe they were, and I just didn't remember? Or maybe the "Mist" is applied to me? I dunno." I talked to myself.

"Okay, enough chit chat. I want to show you techniques on disarming, then we'll move onto actual fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Very Welcoming

A lot has happened the past few hours.

Okay, maybe not, now that I think about it.

Samuel assigned me another quest to retrieve the second Wonder of Harmony.

That's it.

Okay, you know how Toontown is a town, right? Apparently, it's_ supposed_ to be a planet, but the natives here were against that and they now own 75% of this planet. Why am I telling you this?

The next three Wonders of Harmony now rest in the non-Toontown part of this planet, or the 75%. One of them is in this temple called "Theneia." It sounds oddly familiar for some reason.

I stood by the gate of the end of Toontown. Behind it is a large sand dune. I unlocked the gate, then walked outside of Toontown. Flippy gave me an extra key to Toontown if a time came where I have to leave temporarily. I closed then locked the gate to prevent any intruders.

From now on, if I stop laughing, grinning, smiling, or have any optimism inside of me, I won't return to the playground. If I die…

I die. I know what I'm getting into, but this is too necessary for me. After all, the fate of Toontown lies within my hands. And belt, don't forget the belt.

I started my journey by watching a falling rocket ship crash into the earth. Yes, there was a rocket ship falling down into the earth.

BOOM! Sand flew up into the sky and was blown away. The ship was still intact, but badly scratched and burned. I ran to the ship, wondering if there was any life inside of it.

The ship was purple with three tubes on one end of it. I guess that's where the fire was supposed to come out. There was an opaque glass dome on the top, and there seems to be a body inside.

My body tensed up when the glass dome was opened. A robot who was probably a foot tall poked its head out of the ship. Its eyes were blue and protruding from its cone head. I could tell that it was, well, "advanced." It whipped its head towards me.

"Oh hi, mousey!" The robot greeted me. Its voice was high-pitched and probably a boy's voice. It had a robotic echo behind it. With his empty look and his tongue sticking out, I could tell that I'm going to be in for one.

"Uh, hi." I replied.

"Whoa, where am I?"

"You're outside of Toontown. Say, who are you?"

"I'm GIR!"

"GIR? Seeing that you're a robot, what does that stand for?

"Information Retrieving Unit!" He replied.

"That answers 'I' and 'R,' but what does the G stand for?"

"Uh, I dunno." All of a sudden, it began to sing- or scream, and bang his hands against his head.

"Guess it means Get-out-from-the-factory." I muttered. As suddenly as the noise came, it stopped.

"So what are you going to do?" GIR asked.

"Gonna save this planet. Again." I answered.

"Hey, can I come with you?"

I analyzed GIR one mo-

"Hooray!" Wait, I didn't even say "yes." I guess I have no choice.

_Why don't you destroy him if he's annoying you that much?_

Eh? Why would I do that? He's just a minor nuisance, but I'm sure he'll eventually become helpful.

Again with the voice, where is that coming from?

I felt something wrap around my body.

"Hey!" Something lassoed around me and tightened. Somehow, GIR was stuck against me with the rope. I felt something tug and I flew into a dark cave. The force was hard enough that I passed out.

"What is this?"

"A resident from Toontown."

"Oh, he looks cute."

My head was spinning and I feel like throwing up. My body was disabled temporarily due to the rope and GIR was still attached to me.

"His soul… it can't be."

"What is it, father?"

"He has…" My eyes snapped open. I found myself looking at two tan bunnies, except their fur were a lot curlier and a bit longer than the average Toon's fur.

"Eh? Where am I?" I asked as I sat upright. I looked at my arms and saw rope burns. Ooh, that must've hurt.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The girl bunny asked. She had bucked teeth, like all the other bunnies I know, she was wearing a robe and her fur was curly, as stated before. Her eyes were glimmering. Whoa, why is my heart beating this hard?

"Nope, and what were you saying, about my soul or something?" I turned to the other bunny. He looked like he'd be forty or something, looking at the wrinkles on his snout and bags under his eyes. He was also wearing a robe, except it was blue instead of pink.

"You have two souls." Those four words instantly took me back to when I was younger.

There was this green mist that followed me around ever since I scrubbed a hole into a sacred plate. One night it came into my dreams and proceeded to place another's soul inside me and suck my old one out. My mom interfered with by slashing a bronze sword into the mist. Ever since that day, I became stronger and a little more reckless than I had.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"We placed you on the fire over there, and-"

"You did what now?"

"The average Toon would have woken up and rolled around on the ground, but since the fire detected two souls, it decided not to burn you and revealed two figures."

"I see. I've been wondering, whose soul did I receive?"

The father and daughter glanced at each other.

"I guess it's safe to tell you right now,

"Team Sack's leader, Super Mcfurhair, had a very powerful henchman and friend. He died fifteen years ago and his soul was submitted to the Specter of Souls. He was very brutal and heartless, which is why he got along with Super Mcfurhair. He died to your hands."

"_My _hands?"

"Yes, when you were just a toddler. He must have demanded to enter your body and avenge himself. Your strong compassion must have blocked his cruelty, and his lack of mercy made you stronger." It all makes sense now. That's why I was able to destroy every foe I met, but saved everyone I know.

This sounds oddly familiar with this Elysian game I know, but I'll ignore that.

"So…" I started, scratching the back of my head, "what do I do know?"

"Rest, I guess. Sorry about lassoing you here. Our guards aren't very welcome to outsiders." The father said.

"Say, may I know your names?" I asked.

"I'm Clement. My daughter here is Rose." Clement said.

"Nice to meet you Clement and Rose, I'm Tas." I replied.

"Tas? That's an interesting name." Rose said, blushing.

"Heh, uh, thanks." I said.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool? Follow me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the table and onto my legs. I followed her around the cave until we finally reached the surface.

May I say that I never saw something this beautiful before? No, not her, but she's close- whoa, slow down there, Tas.

The grass was dark green, slightly wet, and moving around from the slight breeze. The trees were shaking softly and smoothly. White pedals waved in the air as the water shined like a diamond. The sky was as blue as Sonic's quills, and the clouds looked as fluffy as cottons. I could stay here forever, but I'm on a mission to get the second wonder.

I just realized that Rose was still grasping my hand, but I didn't really mind.

"I like to hangout here when I don't have anything to do, which is often," she started, "and I don't really have anyone to hang out with. They're either too busy or just don't want to. You're the first to come here with me."

"I didn't have much choice, did I?" I said.

"Not really, since I've been here before you haven't."

Thump. Thump.

"Also, how come your friends don't want to hang out with someone as beautiful as you- I mean- uh…" I blushed so hard that it hurt. Rose was also blushing madly while staring at the ground.

"We just met, but do you believe in love at first sight?"

I hesitated, trying to process what was happening.

"Let's slow down a bit. What's your favorite thing to do?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, I like to come here, as you already figured, and I like to do gymnastics."

"Gymnastics? Like what?"

"You know, cartwheels, flipping, balancing, rolling, a lot of other things," Rose answered.

Whoa, Tas, don't think like that.

"What do _you_ like to do for fun?" Rose asked me.

"It's unusual, but I literally kick butt. I stop bank robbers, fight robot dummies, save Toon- oh…" I kept on forgetting about what I was supposed to do.

"What's wrong?" Rose inquired. I was looking to my right side of the ground.

"I went out of Toontown in hopes of finding a Wonder of Harmony. I already have one, I need to find the other three." Rose let go of my hand and reached for the back of her neck. There was a string wrapped around it, and she pulled something out of her robe. It was a gold heart.

"My grandfather gave me this before he passed away in war, and I want to give this to you."

"You're entrusting me with the necklace?"

"On one condition: You will come back for me, whether in days, months, or years." I was about to say "of course," but I was reminded of something important.

I could die out here and never return. What would I do then? I'd be lying there, dead. And the danger of this mission could likely have me end up that way. What do I say?

Hey, I could have died plenty of times. I had, like, fifteen near death experiences, but I'm still here, right?

"I- I promise." I stuttered. "No, _I promise._" Rose smiled and put the golden heart in my hands.

"Keep it safe, please." Rose said.

"Thank you." I quickly kissed her on the cheek and put the heart on my belt. The heart glowed brightly for a few seconds and everything around me blew back. "I have to go now, but I'll remember and keep my promise."

"Goodbye, Tas."

"I'll be seeing you." I ran.

I sprinted, I trotted, I scampered, I hurried, I dashed, I darted.

I felt new hope inside of me.

I felt something grow inside of me.

I felt love.


	9. Chapter 9

9

REMEMBER

I finally reached the gate of Toontown. I quickly opened it and closed it behind me when I realized something.

Where is GIR?

"That was so sweet, how she gave you her necklace and you kissed her on the cheek. I could explode! Literally!" He's in my back pocket. I kinda wish I left him at the cave, but oh well.

"Okay, GIR." I muttered. I continued walking down the road back to Toontown Central.

My heart stopped.

"N…uh."

Toontown Central is turning into ashes. Team Sack gained followers and fire was spreading out of Toontown Central. Like a lightning strike, I dashed to Cashbot Headquarters.

_Dust to dust._

Those two sentences were glued to my head. I don't know how they were going to be useful, but I kept them in mind in the case I need to remember again.

That's it! Team Sack was created from the dust Tas Sr. and Mcfurhair swept up, or their idea, and soon it's going to dissolve into dust, literally.

The front entrance was in progress of being fortified. Toons were nailing metal about five inches thick into the entrance. Luckily they weren't done yet, so they let me in. I avoided all the holes in the ground until I reached the lobby elevator.

SNAP! The elevator's rope broke and I found myself ahold of a rail. I was bouncing on the floor on almost every body part. The moment I let go, the elevator hit the surface. Ding! The door opened and people saw a bruised sienna mouse with a little blood dripping from his mouth.

"Oh, my!"

"Is he okay?"

"Quick, get him to the hospital wing!" I fell into unconsciousness after I was picked up. How could something as small as this harm me so much? I need to become stronger. I'll never be able to fight Team Sack like this.

From this point on, something began to happen.

Something… evil.

I've been hearing a voice every time I was peeved off, telling me to the wrong thing. I remembered what Clement told me. I have twin souls, fighting against each other inside me. One of good and one of evil. Something was trying to pull me into the dark side, stating that they have cookies. Or maybe that's just me in a silly mood.

One day while I was training, Samuel suddenly called me over.

"Tas, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I located the next Wonder of Harmony outside of Toontown again, this time inside a famous prison. So many people caught outside of Toontown were captured and sent there."

That reminds me, I haven't seen my friends in a while. It'd be ridiculous if I found them at the prison since they never leave Toontown without a good reason or when they're brainwashed.

"Okay, I'll be going now." I started sprinting out of the room, then out of Cashbot Headquarters. Time to head out again. I think it's a little too early for me to go back to the cave, so I'll go back once my quest is over.

After running a few miles, I began to notice a shortage of trees, then water, and eventually grass. I was basically inside a desert by now. There were hills of smooth sand and, well, that's it. There are a couple of footsteps, but they're mine, so that doesn't help with anything.

Hold on, they're in front of me. Yup, strike that; those are _not_ my footsteps. I sprinted forward, following the trail of steps that seemed to multiply. All of a sudden, they were scattered around a circle. There were tire tracks going through the steps and continued forward.

From what I can infer, one Toon was walking through this desert and some others caught up with him. A few hundred feet later they were attacked and thrown into a vehicle and have been driven off. There were four trails of footsteps leading up to the circle from both sides. Mike, Flappy, Sabrina, and Kit. The epiphany had me sprinting as fast as I could, following the tire tracks.

_This can only get worse, can it?_ I thought. What were they doing here in the first place?

A sandstorm was brewing up and that's not good for anyone. I squinted my eyes to prevent the sand from drying out my eyes, and I had to breathe carefully to stop the sand from going into my nose and drying it up, along with my mouth. Plus, it tastes bad.

My skin was beginning to have cuts and scratches on them from the sand. My body was growing weak.

Fortunately, the prison is only a few thousand feet away.

It's huge. The front side is almost pitch black because of the sun behind the building. There are a bunch of Toons and natives walking around. They're smart for not running away yet because of all the sand. I staggered down to the prison.

I entered the pitch blackness but I'm still walking on sand. If I fall here, I might not be able to get back up. The sandstorm was still blazing through.

"…" Huh?

"..zzz…z…z." My hearing is messed up.

"Zzz-zzz." I'm getting…

"Zz." Tired.

I unsheathed my sword and stabbed it into the ground. I limped forward. Suddenly I felt my body lift into the air. I was flying forward. I'm not supposed to be flying; I'm just a mouse.

A mouse... why does that sound strange? As if the area isn't already pitch black, I felt my eyes close.

Tweet! Tweet tweet!

Splat! I found myself in Toontown Central. It wasn't on fire, nor was the sky red. It was blue with a few white clouds. The Toon Hall looks fine, and everything is normal.

Except for the stage between the library and the bank.

_This looks familiar._ I thought. There were two carts next to the stand. One was a red stand with a wheelbarrow of whole cream pies. The one on my left was a green stand with a hot air balloon next to it. Inside was a green duck.

"Don't be wacky – Vote for Slappy!" The green sign said. There was an airplane stuck on the top of the balloon.

"Clobber the Competition – Flip for Flippy!" The red sign said. A blue dog was standing next to the stand. He had a smile on his face. He looks young and carefree. This must be the old Flippy, if the sign wasn't already obvious.

There was a small group of Toons, throwing pies at each other. Heh, Toontown's pastime. I walked up to Flippy's stand and took about 20 pies.

"Are you going to eat all of that, Tas?" Flippy asked.

"…Yeah, definitely." I replied. The pies were inside of the panel in my glove. If I want to pull it out, I just have to make a hand gesture, and the pie will grow out for me to throw. I chopped the air sideways with my right hand and put my left hand behind my back. A pie quickly grew out of my hand. I put my right hand back and my left hand forward and above my head to aim, then I threw it.

The pie flew out of my right hand and hit someone in the face. They didn't complain because, well, it's fun.

Boom. Boom boom.

"Uh, is this thing on? Yup, okay." A red cat was on the stage. The two TV's behind it turned on with his face on it. The microphone stand had about 5 microphones and an ice cream cone, and gloves were holding them.

"Hello, Toontown! I am Alec Tin, and today is March 22nd, 2014. You know what that means!" The cat said.

There was an uproar of cheers from everyone except for me and Flippy. I can understand why _I_ didn't cheer, mostly because I don't know what the heck is going on, but why didn't Flippy cheer? The election jitters? Nervousness?

All of a sudden, he looked like the Flippy I know. His face looked determined and brave. It's like he knew that something bad is about to happen.

"Let's just make this quick and easy. I counted up all the votes. All 9005! And boy am I surprised who won. It took me five days! Wow! All I had for breakfast today was-"

"JUST SAY WHO WON ALREADY!"

"…Huh? Oh, that's right, it's March 22nd. Okay, the winner of this election is…" Alec pulled a sealed letter out of his short's pocket. He began to tear it into shreds until all was left was a slip of paper.

"Oh, this is my grocery receipt, hold on." There was a wave sighs behind me. "Sorry, sorry. Let's try this again." Alec Tin pulled out another letter from his pocket. "The winner is… No, this is my dentist bill. You gotta keep your teeth clean, though." Alec began rummaging his pockets.

"No, no, not this, of course not, hey, my wallet! No, nope- here we go! Sorry to keep you all waiting. The winner of this election, the mayor of Toontown, is…"

Rip!

"Flippy Doggenbottom!"

_Doggenbottom?_ I never knew Flippy's last name was Doggenbottom. There was a roar of shouting and cheering behind me, and I nearly fell off my feet.

"Flippy! Flippy! Flippy!"

"Congratulations, Flippy." A robotic voice boomed from behind. "I hope you don't mind us barging into your _business_, but this is important."

_Cogs._ I thought. _Cogs Cogs Cogs._ How did they get here?

"W-who are you?" He asked.

"I am the big boss. My minions and I are here to take over this silly and unnecessary town and make it into a factory to sell products all over the universe!" The robot was made of iron. It was about 10 feet tall, the eyes are read, and it had a tie on. No, not a bow tie, but a boring old striped tie.

I heard some buzzing sounds and suddenly my head began to hurt. I looked down at the ground with my eyes closed tightly.

"Ugh…" I moaned.

_Tas, do you remember?_

I hesitated. I looked back up and opened my eyes. My vision was beginning to become blurry.

"Every ounce of silliness will soon vanish. Run while you can…or else."

"…else what?" Flippy asked. My hearing is starting to become weaker.

"…boring…lifeless…smog…"

"Who are you?" Flippy repeated.

"We are Cogs."

Everything faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

10

TNT

"Bzzz..."

"Tas…"

I was breathing heavily. My face felt hot and my limbs were numb.

"Is…sick?"

"I think…splash…"

SPLOOSH! My eyes snapped open at the sudden temperature change. I don't feel as hot as before, but I still feel pretty feverish.

"Where am I?"

"Oh thank goodness, he's alive. Tas, it's us, Flappy, Mike, Sabrina, and Kit."

I got up onto my feet and looked around. Flappy still looks like American cheese, Mike is still a blue dog as Sabrina is still a pink mouse. Kit the Cat's red fur looks a bit messy, but that's usual. I continued looking right and saw a familiar black cat. The thing is, I never met a black cat quite like her before.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Gracey. I'm guessing your name is Tas." The black cat said.

"Yeah. We're still in the prison, right?"

"Yup, except the thing is…" Sabrina looked uncertain.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're prisoners."

"Crap." I muttered.

"So, does anyone have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Mike asked.

"Ooh, I do!" Flappy jumped. "We can get a box of TNT and blow everything up!"

"I'm not even going to bother explaining how much of a bad idea that is." Kit commented.

"Anyone else?"

"Hey…" Gracey started, "your friends talked a lot about you and mentioned something about having super powers and stuff. Why not show it off?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if have the strength right now. I'm still pretty tired."

"Come on, we need you to get out of here, so it's either a few days later when we get executed or now."

"H-hold on, _executed?_" I asked.

"Yeah. Anyone who becomes imprisoned here are sentenced to execution. Something about 'ridding the planet of stupid Toons and natives.'" Mike explained.

"You kind of have to be an idiot to get here unless you have a good reason." Flappy added. "How come you came?"

"The question is," I started, "how come YOU all came?"

"Something told me to go to the desert." Flappy said.

"And we all followed him and got captured." Mike said.

"Except for Gracey, she was here before." Sabrina said.

"Okay, anymore 'saids?'" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kit inquired.

"Whoops, forgot this is real life." I answered.

"Now back to getting out of here. Tas, we need you to transform to break us out." Kit told me. "Please."

I sighed.

"Okay, here we go."

I swung my arms back until they were 180° of my body. A golden hula hoop embedded with multiple rubies appeared around me. It expanded, then shrunk into me and I began to turn into Light Tas.

My fur, muzzle, and arms turned gold. My eyes no longer had a pupil or iris; they're blank. I had a golden aura surrounding me and I hovered above the ground. My gloves have gold, thick rings around them as do the cuffs of my socks.

Yup, I'm pretty bright.

I looked around the room. There were a few bars that led to a hallway, so I put my hand in front of me and shot a ball of light in front of me. It blew a small explosion, but it was big enough for us to walk through. I poked my head out and looked side to side.

There are few torches scattered around the walls, so I won't have to stay in this form for too long. I went back inside our cell and reverted back to my normal self. My body feels slightly fatigued, but it won't bother me too much.

I unsheathed my sword from the scabbard and…

Uh, I unsheathed my sword from-

Where did it go?

Where did my scabbard go?

"What's wrong, Tas?" Flappy asked.

"I had a sword on me, but now it's gone." I looked down at my waist. "And so is my belt. Fan-flipping-tastic."

"You wear a belt now?" He inquired.

"Yes, and I'll explain later." I replied.

Without my belt, I won't be able to defeat Team Sack. I think I'm done with being Light Tas for now.

My body slowly floated back to the ground and my fur turned into the color sienna.

"Oh! Hey Tas, I need to tell you something?" Mike suddenly remembered.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked. He gave me a device about 7.5 inches long and 5 inches wide.

"Here, press that button." He pointed to the small side with a camera next to it. I pressed what looks like a power button.

A graphic came up.

"Nags?" I asked.

"Yeah! It records any information you learn about someone, either new or old. You have to put it in, though, but its great putting names to faces."

"I'll fill it out as long as you don't _nag_ me to." Wow, that was a terrible pun. Mike's face agrees with me.

"Anyways, since that's out of the way now, let's go ahead and find a way out of here. We need some light, first. It doesn't look like the torches go completely around the prison, and there might be some doors that are concealed in the darkness." Mike said. I raised my hand with the palm facing the ceiling and a light orb popped out.

"Whoa, you can do that even out of your light form?" Gracey asked.

"Yeah, think of it like it's a flame. Even after it's put out, it's still pretty hot, so if I rekindle it, it'll start up again pretty quickly." I explained.

"Ooh, that makes sense." Gracey replied.

We walked through a maze of corridors, going up and down, turning at every intersection. It felt like it was taking hours and hours to find our way out.

"Let's try turning that way!" Flappy said.

"We already turned right 4 times already. Let's try turning left this time." I replied.

My light orb was starting to fizzle out from the amount of time I've been holding it. It's not like it was helping, anyways. I sighed and clenched my hands, turning off the light.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sabrina asked.

"We pretty much know how long it takes for us to reach an intersection, so using a light orb wouldn't really help us. I stepped forward and heard a clicking sound.

"…WHOA!" I shouted. I fell through a trapdoor and found a new ground made of wood beneath me. The room was lit with ceiling light. The walls were made of cobblestone, and there was a desk at one side of the room. If I had to guess, the room was about 10 by 30 by 10 feet. There seems to be no door besides the one we just fell through, but it disappeared with the rest of the ceiling.

I got up onto my feet and saw a Toon standing at the desk.

"Hello there." The Toon said.

"Hi, mind if I ask who you are?" I replied. The Toon was a yellow bunny with a blue t-shirt, red shorts, green athletic sneakers, and a fedora.

"My name is Luke, and I own this prison."

"Pretty sure your father isn't here."

"Okay, Mr. Unoriginal. The reason I bought you down here isn't to hear your cheesy jokes ("Well, I'm a mouse."), but to test your power." He grabbed a sword from his desk and threw it to me. It slid on the floor and stopped right in front of my shoes. I picked it up.

"So you're just giving me a sword?"  
"Yes, now let's duel." He unsheathed his sword from his scabbard and pointed it at me.

"Hey, what's in it for me?" I asked.

"If you win, then you get to have your belt and scabbard back, but if I win, your friends will be mine." Luke replied.

"…Alright, let's do it." This guy is probably just a rookie, looking at the state of this jail. Even so, I shouldn't underestimate him. I put my left leg out and my right arm behind me. My blade was pointing backwards from my hand. My body was turned slightly to the right.

**Battle Engaged!**

Round 1

Luke flipped a coin. "Heads, you go first. Tails, I go first." He said. Clink! Clink, c-c-c-clink…

"Heads." I dashed forward and rotated the sword in my hand so it would be pointing forward. I jumped and slashed down. Luke blocked my blow and countered with a swift swipe at the chest. It hit and I flew back a few feet, still on my feet.

"Heh, nice one." I complimented. Luke ran towards the wall to my left and ran up. He got onto the ceiling and jumped down at me. I jumped up and using the blunt side of my sword, I smashed him down into the ground. The floor broke- I mean the entire floor broke. We both fell down and landed on the floor that was beneath us.

I got up and pointed my sword at him. "This is fun!"

Luke got up and said, "I agree."

Round 2

"I'll show you my real power!" Luke shouted. He raised his sword and it glimmered. A yellow aura surrounded it and Luke got into his fighting pose. I got a bad feeling about this.

He lunged his sword at me, which I dodged and slashed down. His sword somehow deflected mine, throwing me off balance. Knowing that he would take this chance to throw me off my feet, I jumped up and rolled back. Right I was, knowing by seeing him go for my legs in the process of jumping back. I jumped forward and swung by sword down at Luke. He used the blunt part of his blade to block it. I flew back and rolled onto my back and back onto my feet.

"I'm going nowhere with his sword in the way." I thought. Time to power up!

A translucent gold hoop appeared around me. I thought of going into my Light form, and because of that the gold hoop shrunk into me and a sphere of light expanded from me and disappeared. My fur, skin, and clothes turned gold, and my eyes became blank. My sword's blade got bigger, and the hilt has been encrusted with runes. Surrounding the entire sword were four balls of light, creating a shield for me to use, and providing a sharp edge for a cleaner cut.

Round 3

I flew forward and sped towards Luke. Before he had time to react, I tackled him down into the floor. I began to run on the wooden floor and up the wall. After I reached fifty feet into the air, I jumped off and pointed my blade in front of my head. I adjusted myself and aimed towards Luke. I blasted off and sped towards Luke.

He attempted to block my attack with his sword, but the moment my sword touched his, Luke's sword's blade shattered and I flew around Luke. I won this battle.

"No…" Luke moaned. He fell onto his knees, looking at his broken sword.

"It's over now." I told him. He began to fade away. "Hey, hold on!" I ran to his body, which was almost close to being gone.

"Don't worry, I'm just an illusion." He said. I looked down and saw the belt and my scabbard. I picked up the belt and looked at the pieces. The music note, the heart, and now a feather. Its golden glow made me feel free, free from the horrors of life.

_Horrors of life? What am I talking about?_ My life in Toontown has been going all right. I think I need rest. I buckled the belt around my waist and put my sword inside the scabbard, then strapped it around my belt. I began to sprint towards, then I sprinted up the wall. When I finally reached the top, I kicked the ceiling and quickly grabbed the hole I created. I heaved myself up and met my friends.

"Hey Tas! You've been gone for a while." Gracey said.

"Yeah, but I'm back and that's all what matters." I replied.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Whoa, what's that?!" I yelled.

"I-I don't know!" Flappy said.

"I think I accidentally set some TNT off while you guys were watching." Gracey said.

"You what?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Break Down

We got out of the jail (with some water) and went back home.

"Wow! That was amazing! I liked the part when you started flying around even though you passed out! I didn't really like it when the big yellow guy stole your stuff and locked you inside a place, but your friends were they and that's all what matters!" GIR said as he jumped out of my pocket. My friends and I were at the gate Toontown. I pulled out the key I was given earlier and unlocked the gate. I let my friends in and I locked the gate after closing it inside.

"Be careful of Team Sack guys, and I'll see you- yawn, all tomorrow." I yawned.

"All right, see ya!" Flappy and Mike said.

"…Goodbye, Tas." Gracey waved. They began walking back to their houses.

The only person here now is Sabrina.

"Uh, hey Sabrina. What's up?" I asked.

"Hi Tas. It's been too long since we last talked, but now we can spend some time together, right?" Sabrina said.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but somewhere simple-"

"The park?"

"Yeah, we haven't been there in a while."

I met Sabrina by the park clock. She had a picnic basket and a red-and-white checkered bed sheet.

"Heh, eating at 1 in the morning? Are you sure that's healthy?" I asked.

"Come on, I barely ate anything inside the prison. Let's sit down, shall we?" Sabrina set up the bed sheet and I sat down inside of an edge. Sabrina put the basket down beneath us. "Okay, I got bread, grape jelly, ice cream, and some chocolate."

"You must be really hungry if you're gonna eat the ice cream and chocolate."

"Hey, I'm off the diet, and now I can enjoy more things in life." Sabrina told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Heh heh." I chuckled.

"Ooh, food!" GIR shouted from my pocket.

"GAH!" I jumped onto my feet and took GIR out of my pocket.

"Can I have some food? Can I, can I?"

"But you're a robot!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care, I want food!" I grabbed a sandwich from the basket, stuck it in GIR's mouth, and put him in front of the basket. "Yum!" He said as he began to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Okay then, since he's out of the way, how has life been going?" I asked Sabrina.

"It's been going fine, except for, you know,"

"The prison, yes."

"Right. How has yours been going?"

"The normal. I'm going to save Toontown like always. There's this group called Team Sack that's threatening us if you don't already know."

"Yeah, I know. Say," Sabrina broke eye contact with me, "have you been seeing anyone lately."

"H-h-what?" I choked on my words.

"…Nah, it doesn't matter."

"N-no, you can't just bring something up and push it away instantly. And no, I haven't." My face was beginning to become hot.

"Really? It's been months since we last talked, so I thought you, uh, moved on." Sabrina began to twiddle her index finger. She blushed as she grinned at me, embarrassed.

"Oh, so you knew?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Of course! I'm pretty sure I overheard you once when you were talking to Flappy." At this point, I'm pretty sure my muzzle is as red as a tomato.

"Well a-anyways, the moon is pretty big tonight." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, like _really_ big."

"HAH!"

_SHUT UP, TAS!_

"What?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"N-nothing, disregard my laughing. Don't mind me!" I panicked. "Heh, uh, yeah." Sabrina looked at me like I was some sort of mental patient. Believe me, I would have the same look on my face if I were to be someone else. I lied down on my back and looked up at the starry night sky. Sabrina did the same.

"Hey look, a turtle." Sabrina pointed. I scooted closer to her to see where she was looking towards.

"Oh, I see it now." I replied. I looked around the sky to find any interesting shapes. "Hey, a chicken leg!" I got onto my hand pointed at the direction of the constellation.

"Ooh, nice eyes." Sabrina complimented. "Aww, I see a heart!" I turned my head towards where Sabrina was looking.

"Huh? I see… no… are you sure that's a heart?"

"Of course, what do you see?"

"D-d-despair."

_Why am I seeing that? Is that a sign? Is something bad going to happen? Did I do something wrong?_ My brain was rushing with questions. _Am I going to die? Is someone else going to die? Is Sabrina?_ I put my hands on my head and gritted my teeth.

"Tas, are you okay?" I heard Sabrina ask.

_No, not this again. Why am I so stressed out? Toons are supposed to be happy. Am I a Toon? I'm not like anyone else. Do people think of me as a hero?_ Question after question, I began to think deeper than the constellation. All of my worries and concerns came rushing back.

"You're shaking and sweating. Tas…"

_I can't let anything…happen to…my friends._

My thinking was beginning to get fogged up.

_I won't…_

"Tas, snap out of it!"

_Who…_

"Tas!"

I hesitated.

_Look how useless you are._

That's not my voice this time.

_You've made so many mistakes, how are you going to fix them all?_

"Who are you?" I asked out loud.

_Don't you already now? I'm your other soul. I'm basically just as pathetic as you are._

"Get out."

_What do you see yourself in the future?_

"Get out of my body."

_Ah, a useless freeloader._

"Get out."

_So what's the point of saving others if you're just going to have bad future?_

"GET OUT!"

I gasped a mouthful of air as I opened my eyes. I feel something wet on my chest.

"T-Tas?" I heard a high-pitched, broken voice call. I opened my mouth to call back, but I'm too weak to say anything that made sense.

"Suh…" I mumbled.

"Don't scare me like that." She said. "L-let's get you home. Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah, I think." I replied. Sabrina grabbed my right hand and pulled me up. I used my other hand to support my weight and push myself off the ground. "Eh, thanks."

"No problem." She said. She let go of my hand and I nearly collapsed. She quickly held me by the sides and heaved me up. "Here, put your arm around me. I'll escort you home." Sabrina made me wrap my right arm around her and held my right hand, and she put her hand on my left side to support me. Something in me feels refreshed. I can't tell if it's my lungs or my heart. Heh, it's a bit cheesy, but mice like cheese, don't they?


	12. Chapter 12

12

Remorse

Knock knock knock.

"Huh? Who is it?"

"It's me, Sabrina." I got out of my bed and sprinted to the door. I unlocked the doorknob and turned it.

Sabrina had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Tas, the Toon Council went to your house yesterday, but you must have been in a really deep sleep, so they went to my house. They told me that Flippy wanted to talk to you." Sabrina explained to me.

"The Toon Hall is destroyed. Did they tell you where he would be?" I asked her.

"They told me that he was at some sort of camp in Cashbot HQ-"

"Oh, I know that place! Thanks Sabrina." I said

"Oh, you're welcome." She replied.

"See ya later!" I rushed out of the door and ran to Cashbot HQ, unaware of leaving Sabrina behind.

I got to the elevator room of Cashbot- at least, what was supposed to be it. Instead, it's a spiral staircase that leads all the way down to camp. I hopped over the railing and fell down to the bottom of the staircase.

The pleasant aroma from the food that was being made hit my nose, and soon I found myself floating towards the source.

"Hey, watch out!" I was suddenly pushed and gravity took effect on me again. In front of me was an open oven.

"…Whoa, thanks." I said. I looked up and saw a blue dog with an orange striped shirt and purple pants. "Flippy!" I hopped onto my feet and shook his hand.

"Hiya, Tas!" Flippy greeted me. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Say, how come you need me?" I asked. Flippy's face made a serious expression.

"It's about Team Sack. I've been around when they were first banded together. I know their strengths and weaknesses. Because of that, I want to talk to you about reviving a sworn enemy."

"A sworn enemy? You don't mean-"

"Yes, I'm talking about the Cogs."

Why would we need Cogs? Wait a minute…

"They get stronger when they're optimistic, right?" I asked.

"Precisely. The stronger Cogs will diminish their happiness, leaving them weaker."

"But what if they turn against us?"

"They won't. I'll have Surlee make sure they won't do any harm to us."

"Surlee?"

"He's the orange monkey who works at Looney Labs. I'm sure you've seen him at the elections."

"Ah, that's right."

11 years ago, there was an election between Flippy and a green duck named Slappy. It was a fateful and dramatic day. The elections determined the fate of Toontown. The votes were tallied up, the excitement was building up…

Slappy won. He won the elections. However, a few seconds after he won, a Yesman, one of the many Cogs, flew down into the playground. He and Slappy talked, then all of a sudden, he said,

"You need a smear of Positive Reinforcement." Slappy went sad, then shrunk and disappeared. Everyone was shocked (except for a cat that said "he deserved it."). Flippy confronted the Cog, and after being threatened to go sad, he threw a pie at the Yesman. It bent down, its body rotated rapidly, then it exploded.

There was an invasion in the playground. Professor Surlee told us to get all the pies we can get and keep the Cogs back.

"Now, I need you to lead the Cogs to Team Sack's base." Flippy told me.

"Wait, I don't have all the Wonders of Harmony? How am I supposed to defeat them if I don't have it all?

"Tas, they're going to find the last Wonder of Chaos soon. It's up to you to delay them as much as you can, at least until the Cogs weaken them enough. That way, you can finish of the leader."

"Flippy, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Don't worry. Once this is all over, we'll deactivate the Cogs so they don't wreak havoc once again." Flippy finished. Should I trust him on this? "Oh hey, Surlee has the first Cog built." An orange monkey walked into Flippy's tent. He was wheeling a Cog into here. For some reason, he was pale and looked almost depressed.

"Flippy, we managed to restart the Cog dispenser and reprogrammed it so it wouldn't turn against us. This is the first Cog to not try and make us go sad."

"Whoa, you look tired! You and Loony Labs should get some sleep before you work anymore." Flippy told him.

"Don't worry, we already finished. We just have to let the dispenser run until we're ready for the invasion." Surlee replied.

"Okay, thanks for the update Surlee. Now Tas, their front entrance is completely guarded by a whole army of Team Sack members. Take a friend along to help you."

"Wait, so you're telling me fight off a big army with one friend?" I asked, thinking that he was crazy.

"If you bought anymore with you, there's a chance that _you_ might go sad." Flippy's voice was serious.

"…What do you mean?" Flippy hesitated.

"No Toon is supposed to know this, especially us. We live in a world where there's hope for everyone. Ultimately, there's a great price to it. One of your closest friends might betray you. That's a… d-d—" Flippy was having a hard time saying something. "D-despair that's so great, it might end up leaving you sad _indefinitely._"

"What? Indefinitely?"

"Yes. Unless you have something or someone to pull you out of it, there's no escaping the depths of d-despair." Flippy shivered. "It scares me to even think about it."

I didn't say anything.

Neither did Flippy.

But someone did say something.

"…*Bzt* please… for- *bzt* -give me." Said the Cog. I jumped at the sudden voice and pulled out a pie from my pocket. "No- *bzt* don't throw *bzt* it. Please."

_Well, since you said it like that, I feel a bit more sympathetic now._ I thought. I put the cream pie back into my pocket. I scanned the Cog. _It's not one of the usual Cogs, like the Bean Counter or Flunky. It seems to be more metallic and more unique._ The Cog is gray with a head that looks like a wide pill. Its body was shaped like a trapezoid with a few bolts screwed in. The arms were long and slender. It didn't have any legs yet, exposing electric wires inside of him.

"Tas, he's the Chairman of the Cogs." Flippy told me.

"What? I fought the Chairman almost a year ago, and he was huge!" I exclaimed.

"It was his suit that you destroyed, along with a bit of him. Loony Labs scavenged for his suit parts and return with this. He seems to be functional, as you can see, except for the legs of course. He will be programmed to assist you on the attack." Flippy explained.

"Ah, okay then." I replied.

"I will… *bzt* bring sa- *bzt* -dness to Te- *bzt* -am Sack."

I looked at the Chairman with a different feeling. No longer is it hate…

With trust.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Uh Oh

A week has passed, and there was enough Cogs to perform an all-out invasion. Flappy agreed to come with me. Loony Labs and Samuel tracked down the base of Team Sack. Apparently, there's an elevator in Toontown Central that goes up to their base in the sky. However, it's surrounded by fire, so it'll be difficult to get there.

I was at the entrance of Loopy Lane. Toontown Central's grass was dead and burnt. The sky was swirling with clouds of ash. The area was completely vacant except for the Cogs.

"Hey, wait!" I heard someone shout. "Pardon me, excuse me, sorry about that." I turned around and saw a slate blue horse with a device in his hand.

"Professor Prepostera?"

"Tas, yes, I had to give you something." He handed me and Flappy some sort of gun. "It's a jellybean gun. It uses the currency of jellybeans to distract anyone or anything it hits."

"Uh… thanks?" I replied. I'm not sure if this will be useful. Flappy curiously inspected it.

"Hey, there are a bunch of minions in their base. This will come in handy for any sneaky attacks."

"Okay." I turned around and looked for a way to put out the fire. I walked closer to the burning ground, inspecting it. All of a sudden, the Wonders of Harmony started to glow and a cold wind swept through the air. The fire was quickly put out.

"Well, that was easy." I said. Flappy made an impressed look. A big platform was revealed under the fire. It wasn't big enough to carry the big army of Cogs, so some are going to have to fly up with us. We loaded the elevator, and about an eighth of the Cogs were surrounding the perimeter. The elevator started going up, and the Cogs below us had their propellers pop out and allowed them to fly up.

We finally reached the clouds. The cold clouds turned into moisture the moment we hit it. The elevator stopped at the top of the clouds, and we saw an enormous castle in front of us. It was twisted around like a Twizzler. It had about four windows on each story. The top of the castle had some sort light shining around it, making it hard to see what's up there. Lightning appeared from the clouds and went up. It's like an upside-down world.

"Come on, let's go!" I commanded the Cogs. I marched the Cogs to the castle. The last eighth of the Cogs appeared from below and began following us.

"Let's go to the ball park." A Cog said. The Corporate Raider threw a baseball at an incoming Team Sack member. They were instantly knocked out.

"The poor Toon must have been a 15-laffer." I muttered. I'm not sure why I said "poor" since he was wearing the signature Team Sack mask.

All of a sudden, I heard clamoring behind me, and I quickly jumped high up. Flappy ducked down. Baseballs, dentures, newspapers, you name it, began flying towards the line of Team Sack members heading towards us. Most of them were knocked out. The rest fled back to the castle. I landed back on the ground and continued my march forward.

These Cogs are definitely stronger than before. That's good and bad.

After a few hundred more feet, we finally reached the humongous castle. I turned around.

"Okay, you guys, over there, go around the back and invade any entrances you see. You too, Flappy." Half of the army went to the back.

"Me?"

"Yes, we need someone supporting the group."

"Well since you're the general, I'll comply with your orders!" Flappy saluted me, and I did the same back. He ran around to the back.

"You group, scout out the upper stories and make all the Team Sack members go sad." A quarter of the rest started flying up. "The rest of you, follow me." I turned around and faced a big door. I jumped up, rotated back, snapped my feet out and smashed the door wide open. I flipped back onto my feet. A group of Team Sack members were already behind the door, each of them equipped with a spear. I unsheathed my sword and shouted.

"GO!" I swung my sword at the first group of members. The heads of their spears were cut off. I stomped the ground with such a force that it knocked them off their feet. The Cogs began swarming the area. A bigger member lunged at me with a steel sword. I dodged swiftly and elbowed his wrist. He dropped the sword and held his right wrist. I kicked him up and threw him into the Loan Sharks.

BAM! BAM! Uh oh, Cogs can't take a joke nor a spear! My army isn't completely invincible, but they'll help me convert the members back into Toons.

Another group of members ran straight towards me. I cut the air, and a brute wind blew them away from me. I dashed forward and quickly kicked them all to the Cogs in one jump.

While being distracted by my accomplishment, a member took an opportunity to use this chance to attack me. I was punched on the back of the head, which caused me to fall forward. I quickly hopped back up and blocked the incoming strike with my hand. I swiped his arm with my other hand and flipped him over to the opposite side of me. Soon enough, sixty percent of my army was left, and all of the Team Sack members went sad. There was a staircase that led to the second story.

"There!" I yelled. I quickly ran to the stairs and began to go up. Suddenly, I heard iron bars fall down behind me and above me.

I'm trapped.

I felt a great amount of pressure on my feet, causing me to collapse onto the ground. I was going up at high speeds. As quickly as it started, I stopped going up. I flew up into the air and landed on a different ground.

"So, you're the rat I keep hearing about?" Said a shadow.

_Yes, master, this is the mouse that I have been imprisoned in for ten years._ I heard a voice in my head say.

"When you find a good chance, do what you did before." The shadow replied. I squinted my eyes and saw a figure of a mouse. "So, welcome to my lair!" The mouse stepped into the light.

He wasn't wearing a mask like the other members were. He's a white mouse wearing a black tee and black shorts. Two red stripes lined on the side of his shorts and up to his shoulders. In white, there was a name on his shirt: Super McFurhair.

"You-"

"Yes, me. I am the one who is planning to take over Toontown. I have gathered enough supporters to help me. What do you have, unintelligent robots?" McFurhair laughed.

"Maybe." I could tell this guy was narcissistic.

"Pfft, how clunky and… boring." He said. "Well, since you have committed treason, I have no choice but to kill you." He pulled out a black sword and pointed it at me. "Any last words?"

"Last, final, end, finish…" I joked.

"Oh, that was a good one, you sassy rat." McFurhair said. He jumped at me. In the split second of action, I felt my heart race. This is it. If I he kills me, then everyone in Toontown is done for. I swung my sword to counter his strike- at least, that's what I hoped. I didn't see nor hear him move after my swing. Did he teleport?

All of a sudden, I felt something sharp hit my back.

No…

"You only have three of the four Wonders of Harmony."

This can't…

"I have all four Wonders of Chaos."

I can't…

"And would you look at that? I stabbed you."

I need to…

"Soon enough, you will bleed to death." I quietly grabbed my jellybean gun.

"It's… knowing…" I pulled the trigger. A jellybean shot out of the gun, bounced off a wall, and hit McFurhair in the back of the head. He put one hand on his head. "Ow… that?" He took the sword out of me and I fell onto the ground. My mouth had some blood in it, and I really don't want to look at my back. "Wait… find you." I felt my eyes beginning to close. The ground was blurry. I need help.

Someone.

Help me.

I can't die here.

Not yet.

My town… Toontown needs me.

_Look at that, you're all alone. No one is here to help you._

_I think it's about time you learned to give up._

_You're as useless as a corpse, which you will become soon._

_Soon enough, I will join my friend again, and we will reign Toontown together._

Hope.

_What's that? Something that you no longer have?_

I need to hold on…

_To something so worthless?_

…

"Tas!"

_Crap!_

"Flappy~." I moaned.

"Oh my apples. Good thing I always bring my first aid kit. Okay, bag of B+ blood, some needles and stitches, and some gauze."

.

13.5

?

There was a field of flowers. A young bunny lying down on his back, looking into the sky. Next to him was an older mouse.

"Hey brother, I see a rabbit using a bike horn!" Said the bunny.

"You do? I see a UFO abducting a cow." The mouse replied.

"I think you're closing your eyes." The two of them laughed. "Do you wanna know what I dream of?"

"What is it?"

"I want to make a club where all Toons can become stronger, tougher-"

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah! And we can be the leaders! It'll be called 'Team Sack!'"

.

Do you understand now? Team Sack was meant to be a fun club where Toons could become buff. It's like a gym. It was not intended to harm others. It was so Toons could feel better about themselves. It grew very popular with a good reputation, so good that McFurhair become corrupted with power. He ordered everyone to use their strengths for McFurhair's selfish reasons. His selfishness is going to be what will end him.

I am Tas Senior, the brother of Super McFurhair, founder of Team Sack, and the ancestor of Tas. His injury will not keep him down. He has something that he holds onto at any time. He's surrounded by it.

He has hope and faith, two of the greatest things you can hold.


	14. Chapter 14

Words of Harmony

_Come on Tas! You can do it!_

_I believe in you!_

_Don't stop now!_

_You're better than what you think._

_You've got this, Tas._

_We're counting on you!_

_Never give up!_

_We love you Tas!_

_Have faith in yourself!_

_Have hope!_

**HOPE FAITH LOVE**

"Now I understand!"

.

15

The Final Countdown

"Whoa!" Flappy shouted. I felt a glow coming from my belt. I slowly levitated into the air. There's a weird feeling in my chest. It feels… great. Man, I'm ready to do anything! I opened my eyes, and instantly, gold armor was unwrapped from my belt and onto my body.

Clink! Clink clink! Each piece was being snapped into place, and the armor on my ears were flexible, along with the rest of my body. There was a headpiece on my forehead, and I put it down to cover my eyes. I rotated with my feet towards the ground and pulled out my sword. The sword turned gold and had a yellow aura surrounding it. I swung it around and each swing created a high-pitched noise, indicating my speed and the sharpness of the sword. I floated back down and touched the ground.

"Wow, you look awesome!" Flappy exclaimed.

"Thanks, Flappy. Now let's show that creep the real power of teamwork!"

"One: That was a really cheesy reference to Sonic Heroes, and two: This is your battle, not mine."

"Shut up, let's get going!" I ran out of the room with Flappy behind me.

We found ourselves on a big, amethyst platform. It was beginning to become night time. The clouds were gray and dark, but the fresh air felt refreshing.

"Wow." I said. What's this platform for? We walked towards the center, my footsteps making a loud "clink" sound. When we reached the center…

Let's just say that we got in trouble.

_Deep trouble_.

Loads of Team Sack members appeared out of nowhere. Just black smoke. Out of a megaphone, I heard Super McFurhair's voice.

"Heya there, Tas and Flappy! Prepared to die?"

I spun around, counting all the enemies I'm about to face. Sweat was dripping down my face and my body is becoming soaked. The vast amount of them was beginning to overwhelm me. This is going to be the battle of a century.

No, not even a battle. It's large enough to be called a war.

"What do we do?" Flappy asked with his back against mine.

"We do what we do best," I answered.

"Fight."

**Battle Engaged!**

Round 1

I unsheathed my sword. I kicked the first Toon to come in front of me and slashed my sword at their neck. They disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.

_What?_ I questioned the strange disappearance. _They can't be killed, so I shouldn't have a hard time defeating these guys._ I ran into the next group of members and hacked at them. I turned around and parried an attack from behind. I quickly kicked them, but with a force to send them bowling towards some pins- I mean members.

I ducked down under a swing towards my head, rolled back, then kicked up the attacker's sword. I used my hands to turn myself back onto my feet. I used my left hand to punch the member and they disappeared into purple smoke again.

"Hee hee hee, nice to see you again!" I heard a familiar voice screech. I felt something on my calves, but it didn't hurt. I turned around and saw another member with a broken stick. I smiled at him. "Uh, sorry about that! I'll just…" I kicked him in the face.

BOOM! A sonic boom occurred from the kick and it sent everyone nearby flying away.

"Goal! I mean touchdown! Uh, I mean strike!" I shouted, punching the air.

Round 2

"Okay Flappy, it's your turn!" I shouted. We jumped up and high-fived each other.

_Flappy's Perspective_

Woo, man. It's my first time writing in Tas's journal. He's only letting me write about what I did for "effect" instead of him just explaining what I did. I think that's-

Okay, Tas is yelling at me right now to pay attention and fight.

I'm not sure how to do this, actually. Do I just describe how I'm just walking on everyone's head as they try to grab me? What about how I managed to make two guys punch and knock each other out?

Hey look, this guy is trying to punch me! Whoops, he slipped and fell!

Oh dear, another guy is trying to hit me with his sword. Don't hit me, hit the guy that just fell!

Well, he disappeared. How about this guy? He disappeared again.

Come on, you've just injured at least fifty members of your own team. When are you going to hit me, tough guy?

Eh, I'll go tag Tas again.

Round 3

Sorry about that, I didn't really expect Flappy to be this lazy right now. After all, we _are_ fighting for our lives. Anyways, enough of the broken fourth wall, let's get describing.

Well, some guy shot this laser beam at me, which did more damage to others than me. In fact, I completely dodged it. He shot another one at me, which I dodged again, and it evaporated a few more members. His next shot was charging up. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for him.

BZT!

BAM! I knocked back the beam and it wiped at least seventy more people.

There was only eight more members left. Sadly, for us, they fled.

"Well then, that was fun." I muttered.

Poof! A puff of gray smoke appeared in front of me, and a white mouse appeared behind it.

"So, I see you defeated my army against all odds."

"Well, I am super-powered with the Wonders of Harmony, so it really wasn't against-"

"Shut up. Anyways, now it's time for your death." Super McFurhair unsheathed a black sword that seems to give off darkness rather than light like my sword does. It's really confusing, but I didn't pay attention to the detail.

**Battle Resumed!**

Round 4

We started off with a sword clash. Sparks flew out of our sword as we tried to push each other.

SLASH! Our swords slipped from each other and was at our opposite sides. CLASH! We swung at the same time and deflected each other's attack. CLASH! We repeated. CLASH! SLASH! I ran into him with my sword pointing towards him. It hit his tunic underneath his shirt. He went onto his knees, but then quickly got back up.

He turned around and slashed at me. I quickly dodged it, but he kept his momentum going and tried to kick me. I blocked it with my hands, but I felt his sword hit my armor. I could feel it dent.

"Hey Flappy, kick me a ball!" I yelled. A soccer ball flew to my feet and I kicked it as hard as I could. It caused a sonic boom and smashed into McFurhair's face. He flipped back and fell onto the ground.

"Come on, you can't be done yet."

"Heh, I haven't even started yet."

Round 5

"Let's level things out." Super McFurhair said. All of a sudden, starting from his sword, dark purple metal began to snap around his body, just like what my belt did.

"That must be-"

"Yes, this is the sword that holds the Wonders of Chaos. I do not have all of it, but I have someone who is scouting it out."

"Wait, if you don't have all of it, then how are you doing that?"

"It's an incomplete transformation, just like yours."

"What?"

McFurhair didn't even answer my question.

He chopped his sword at me from above, but I parried it and attempted a punch. He grabbed my fist and swung me into the ground. The air was knocked out of me. He picked me up again and started spinning around. He threw me, but I bounced off the air and slashed my sword at him. It hit him right in the helmet and knocked him off balance. I took this chance to land a kick in the face. He flew back a great distance, but he charged at me the moment his feet touched the ground. I ran at him again with my sword at my side. At the perfect moment, I swung the sword.

BOOM! There was a small explosion between both of us and we flew from each other.

"Hey, we still got a little more to go." I said.

"Oh look, someone's here."

No way…


	15. Chapter 15

15

Despairification

"Hey there, cutie."

"Rose… is that really you?"

"You betcha."

She looked so much different than before. She was wearing a black rubber suit with a red tool belt. Her hair was straightened and had a bang over her forehead. She had elastic gloves on with the cuffs surrounding but not touching her forearms.

Something in me was becoming weaker. I know it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tas, I was part of Team Sack ages ago. I was sealed along with every other member. That's why I still look so young and not a decade older. I used to be the weakest in my village, and that's why I joined Team Sack; I was promised greater power."

Huh?

Laff Meter: 108/112

Wait, what?

If you don't know what a "Laff Meter" is, it basically tells you how happy you are. The more laff you have, the harder it is to go sad. According to Tutorial Tom, "a happy Toon is a healthy Toon!"

"Luckily for me, I'm not a Toon. Nothing can make me go sad. I feel the emotion, but the effects are not as bad as Toons'."

I'm starting to feel terrible. Someone who I thought was really nice… is actually one of the worst person out there.

That thought knocked off 28 laff points.

"You're losing color. Just saying things will make you sad? Weak."

No.

I'm not giving up yet.

My grip on my sword got tighter, but suddenly my armor broke apart. My sword retracted and turned back into iron I looked at my belt.

There was an unfilled hole. The heart was missing, to be exact. 4 laff points was shaved off.

"F-Flappy… g-get the others."

"And leave you here?"

"Go!" I got kicked in the muzzle, and I flipped backwards. I lost 10 laff points from that.

"So you're basically done? No more fighting? You're not going to retaliate." I could feel my heart beat slower.

My fur was starting to become gray. I looked at one of my armor's pieces and saw my reflection. My eyes was also turning gray, as it was now white-ish blue.

Despair was flooding through my body.

I got up onto my feet and looked straight into Rose's eyes.

"You're going down, whether I want to or not."

"Ah, here we go."

Round 1

I swiped my sword at Rose. She flipped back from it, and charged at me. She hit me right in the stomach and knocked me into the air. Rose jumped up and grabbed my legs, then proceeded to throw me back to the ground. I hopped back onto my feet and blocked a punch with my sword. My sword shattered as my confidence shattered. I jumped forward and away from the falling pieces, but I slipped on a piece of my old armor and face-planted into the ground.

"Ha, and people say that you're Toontown's greatest hero."

"Ugh…"

Round 2

I got back onto my feet and dropped my broken sword. I blocked Rose's flying kick with my arms, and quickly pulled her leg. Literally. She hit a piece of armor, but it didn't seem to affect her. In fact, she grabbed it as she was sliding and threw it at me. I leaped to the side and rolled. I hopped over another thrown piece, but I got hit by the third. I spun around and unconsciously moved around.

"I see stars…"

Laff Meter: 16/112

My fur was almost completely gray. A few spots of sienna were left, but they're almost faded out. My eye color was gray with a hint of blue.

I shook my head and regained my balance. I'm not feeling well at all.

Every second, a laff point would go down.

Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen.

"Are you done already?"

Twelve, eleven, ten. Nine, eight, seven, six-

"Tas!" I felt some wrap around my body.

Five, four.

I was pulled to my left.

"Oh my pies, you're almost done for!"

Three.

"Sabrina, make him snap out of it!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, do what you did before!"

Two.

"What did I do?"

"The lovey-dovey thing!"

One.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Wonders United

I felt something touch my lips.

"Sa…Sa…Sabrina?" I mumbled.

"It's me Tas, it's Sabrina." Sabrina said.

"Heh, it looks like I'm the one getting help again." I chuckled. Something in my heart was tingling. It's getting all fluttery and I feel great.

Laff Meter: 112/112

"Hey, what's that behind your ear?" I asked. I put my hand behind Sabrina's ear and pulled something out.

"That wasn't there before…" We blushed. There was a glowing heart in my hand, and it's the perfect size for the last hole of the belt.

"Tas, look!"

_Click_. I turned around and saw the last Wonder of Chaos being plugged into McFurhair's sword.

"Oh yes, it's finally time!" McFurhair laughed. A thunder cloud formed above us and began to swirl. Lightning struck the tip of McFurhair's raised sword. His armor was reinforced with more metal, and his sword had three purple orbs surrounding it. He pointed his sword at me.

"Any last words." I quickly inserted the heart into my belt. A thunderbolt was shot at me. A brown tornado formed around me and deflected the bolt. Starting from my shoes, platinum armor formed and clipped together, like my old gold armor. After it formed around my arms and hands, a platinum sword formed in my hand and had the four Wonders of Harmony surrounding it, the heart glowing the brightest. The platinum wrapped around my head and I put the eye piece down. A red cape hung around my neck.

"Let's go, Tas!" My friends cheered me on.

**Final Battle!**

Round 1

Like what Samuel told me before, the Wonders of Harmony would give you wisdom and swiftness. He was right. I flew at Super McFurhair at full speed, which caused a sonic boom. I faked a slash and I quickly flew behind him. I punched him in the back of the head.

CLINK! He fell forward, but quickly got back up.

He stabbed the ground. It began to shake, and then it started to collapse. At least, the perimeter collapsed and made the platform form a circle. My friends quickly ran back into the castle.

McFurhair swung his sword at me, but I quickly dodged the slashed. He swung his sword like a hammer at me, so I swiped above me and parried him. Lightning appeared from the contact and blew me backwards. I jumped and rolled back, then quickly parried McFurhair's charge. I quickly kicked him up, then I followed him. When he reached the peak height, I flew above him and stomped him down towards the ground. He hit the amethyst floor and created a few cracks.

"Come on, Furhair, let's see what you got!"

"This time I'll hold absolutely nothing back."

Round 2

McFurhair flew up into the air. I quickly dodged his preemptive strike. We leveled ourselves, then we dashed towards each other. We clashed swords, but his Wonders of Chaos allowed him to take over and push me away. He flew to me and attempted to strike me down. I blocked, but I was knocked to the ground. The circle around me collapsed when I hit the ground. I flew back up, but it was getting harder not to fall.

I dashed to McFurhair. When I reached him, I quickly flew horizontally, then quickly back up and started flying around him. A tornado formed, then electricity, then the next thing I heard was a BZZT! Super McFurhair flew down with smoke coming out of his armor. I chased him down, then quickly hacked at him. A piece of his armor fell off. He hit the floor, and a wave of dust swept across the remains of the floor.

I surged to McFurhair and we clashed. Sparks flew out of our swords, then we quickly slashed. CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! SLASH! On my final hit, I hit McFurhair's wrist and he dropped his sword. I picked it up and kick it away. I pointed my sword at his neck.

"It's all over."

"Ouch…"

Round 3?

"Even without my sword, I have one more trick up my sleeve." McFurhair smirked. I felt a blast on my chest and I flew back to the edge of the platform. I got back up and saw a large, electric ball forming in McFurhair's hand. I threw my sword into the air and the Wonders of Harmony popped out. I quickly caught them and watched the ball form. "THIS IS YOUR END, RAT!" The ball, which probably has a 100 feet radius, was thrown at me. I threw the Wonders of Harmony at the ball and jumped. The Wonders began to spin around a spot in the ball, and I dashed into it. I curled up into a ball and I forced myself into the electric ball.

"OORAH!" I yelled. I pushed and pushed against the ball, then I unrolled and kicked the ball. It went flying straight back at McFurhair and it exploded. The last thing I saw was a mouse flying towards the moon.

The entire platform was disintegrated. I flew back down to the ground of Toontown Central, and my armor disappeared.

My body was extremely fatigued. It's like if I blink, I'll fall asleep. This must be the after-effect of the Wonders of Harmony. I need to stay up, though. I still don't know what happened to my friends.

I got up onto my feet and with the remaining amount of energy I have left, I transformed into Light Tas and flew back up.

When I got through the clouds, I found that the top of the castle wasn't blown up with the platform. I flew back up and found a barrier, blocking the entrance to the now non-existent platform. I kicked it open and stepped inside.

Inside were Mike, Flappy, Sabrina, Kit, and… Gracey?

She looks nothing like before.

She has a huge grin on her face and no iris or pupil. Her fur is messier and she has an unlit stick of dynamite in her hand.

"Uh, Gra-"

"HI, I'M GRACEY AND I AM A TNT FREAK. NICE TO MEET YOU!" Her energy nearly made me fall through the hole I created.

"Uh, what happened to her?" I asked.

"Multiple personalities. It seems like this one is activated when she gets really excited, and when things get boring she goes back to her usual self." Mike explained dully.

"Well, at least you guys are safe. Come on, let's go home.

"Oh no you don't!"

"TAS WATCH OUT!"

"NO!"

.

17

Unleashed

BAM!

From the darkness, Rose attempted to punch me.

Instead, Sabrina got in the way and got punched.

I caught the unconscious Sabrina by her arms. There was blood dripping out of her nose.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Gracey yelled. I was beginning to shake.

How… how DARE she?

The monster inside me became unleashed.

My fur quickly turned black as my eyes lost its iris and pupil, just like Gracey's.

"You're going down!" Gracey and I yelled.

Gracey lit her stick of dynamite and threw it into the air. I jumped up and kicked it with an unbelievable amount of force; a force so hard that everyone was sent flying into the walls. It hit Rose in the face and blew up. I flew at Rose and punched her out of the castle.

"Whoa, calm down Tas!" Flappy yelled. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I reverted back into my original form. I collapsed onto the ground from all the fatigue.

I woke up to the sound of wailing sirens.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no." I heard Kit anxiously mutter. "They're back, _they're back!_"

.

[0:00:00 AM] DimensionShift = true

[0:00:03 AM] WARNING: TWO DIMENSIONS ARE MERGING

[0:00:05 AM] WARNING: TOON DATA BEING BACKED UP

[0:00:56 AM] WARNING: CURRENT DATA BEING OVERWRITTEN

[0:02:42 AM] WARNING: ONE FILE HAS BEEN DENIED ACCESS TO

[0:02:42 AM] HoopDimension = rebelDimension

[0:02:43 AM] OUTPUT: Good luck.


End file.
